I'm What You Need
by Thedrums97
Summary: She wants him but she needs me and for some reason she won't admit that to herself. Rated M for language, drugs and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

** I've been reading jori a lot lately and I got an idea for a story so I thought I'd give it ago, so here it is**

Marcy playground filled the car as I speeded down the road, I hung slightly out of my open open window letting the cool summer air hit it. I closed my eyes briefly enjoying the feeling but then quickly opened my eyes again when I realised that I was driving and I didn't want to die, I rolled the window up slightly and pulled up into the parking lot and killed the engine taking in the sight before me.

Ah school, don't get me wrong, I don't hate school but I don't particularly like it either; the creative side is what I enjoy most about this school, it's amazing but what I hate most about this school is its people but maybe that's because I'm not really fond of people, I don't know.

I grabbed my bag, got out of my car and stalked my way to the entrance making a beeline for my locker. Just as I finished putting my things in my locker I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I sighed internally and turned around to see Beck wearing his classical smile that drove most of the girls around here up the wall, but I wasn't like most girls.

"What are you smiling about?" I said as I squinted my eyes at him, his smile grew wider and it was starting to irritate me "Theres a party at Jonathan's house tonight" he informed, I opened my mouth to respond but he pointed at me before I could talk "and you are coming!" he said sternly,

I rolled my eyes at him and closed my locker trying to resist the urge to grab a scissor from there and stabbing him "Beck you know how I feel about being in large crowds of people" I whined, he was about to say something but I mimicked his earlier actions "and were not dating anymore so I don't have to listen to you" I smirked as we began walking towards sikowitzs lesson "I know we're not dating, but you're my best friend and I wish you'd stop being so antisocial it actually worries me" he says the last part with a hint of concern and I feel slightly guilty but he shouldn't have to worry about me.

"I don't know dude" I mumble at him, he sighs and rolls his eyes at me as we walk into the lesson. I take my usual seat which is in between Cat and Beck, Cat's having a conversation with Robbie about god knows what, Beck's already started talking to Andre presumably about the party and Vega...well she's not here which is weird because she's always on time, hm her sisters probably hogging the bathroom or something but its not like I care.

15 minutes pass by and sikowitzs still isn't here, I shake my head at his lack of responsibility and fetch my phone out my my jeans. I plug in my earphones and open the slap, scrolling down all I see is people doing statuses about the party and how good it's gonna be, maybe I don't wanna miss this; other than people talking about the party everything seems the usual, which is boring.

I close the app and turn on some music specifically my crystal castles playlist; the sound of baptism begins flowing down my ear canals and I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of pure bliss, god I really do love this band. I begin imagining a bunch of different scenarios in my head which match the beat of the music, most of them based at raves or warehouse parties, I feel a shock of pain on my forehead and my eyes snap open, I look to my right to see Cat giggling at me and its taking a lot for me to not rip her head off but I don't think I ever could because well, she's adorable.

I pull my earphones out and give her a subtle glare "You better not do that again baby girl" I warn trying not to sound to aggressive due to how sensitive she is. "The bells gone, it's lunch time and really hungry" she tells me, putting extra empathises on the really. Time sure does fly by when you're daydreaming "Alright lets go" I say bluntly as I pick up my bag and sling it around my shoulder.

I begin making my way to the asphalt cafe with Cat trying to keep up with my pace "So are you going to the party?" she asks sounding slightly out of breath, Jesus Christ all this party talk is starting to bug me. "Maybe, what about you?" I ask as I nod at Festus which basically means the usual please, he retrieves my salad and burrito and I hand him the money "Yeah" she says dreamily as she stares into the distance, she's probably thinking about ponies or something.

I make my way over to my usual spot and begin to tuck into my food; soon I'm joined by Beck and Andre who I nod at, a few minutes later Robbie and Cat join us and the usual chatter about school and weekend plans starts to begin. I'm zoned out when two people sit down in the seats facing me which brings me back to reality, but it's just Vega and her boyfriend so it's nothing new.

She's been with him for a good few months and I gotta say she's done well for herself I mean he's hot, my eyes trail over to him and I take in his features; black hair, bad boy style, dark blue eyes and a killer body. The party is at his place, he's Jonathan and he's a not so bad which is good coming from me considering I dislike most people.

My eyes wonder over to Tori and she looks like her usual self but her clothes are rustled and her hair seems a little messy and then it clicks in my mind. She was probably late because she was fucking him or something like that, I cringe at the thought and it feels like my undigested burrito is gonna end up on the table.

I go back to silently observing her taking in her features and as much as I'd hate to admit she's hot wait no she's beautiful, perfect complexion, full lips, warm eyes and killer cheek bones, and if you're wondering then yes I'm bisexual; theres been the odd girl or two after I broke it off with Beck but it was nothing serious. She looks up at me and our eyes connect, fuck she must of noticed me staring at her; she slowly places a fry in her mouth and smiles at me then goes back to her conversation.

Her constant cheeriness annoys me, how can somebody be so happy about everything? I roll my eyes just thinking about it but recently things between me and Vega have been good, I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Jonathan's voice "So are you coming tonight Jade?" he asks me in a hopeful tone, I prod at my salad and sigh, fuck it. "Sure" I say bluntly, I can practically feel Beck's smile from here "Jesus Beck don't pee yourself from excitement or anything" I smirk at him and earn a laugh from everyone.

I beep my horn, I'm currently outside of Beck's trailer and he is taking forever. He insisted that I picked him up in my car, the boy has a fetish for good cars and I just happen to have an all black mustang. I press down on the horn one more time and he finally stumbles out of his trailer, he's dressed in black jeans and black boots with a red checked shirt. He opens the door and sits next to me "It's about god damn time Beckett" I complain as I begin to drive to Jonathan's and he sticks his tongue out at me in response.

"I got an eighth" he says out of the blue and I immediately know what he's talking about, "How much did you waste this time?" I tease, Beck wasn't the best when it came to buying weed; he mostly gets ripped off "20 bucks" he shrugs as he looks out the window, "Wow you paid the right amount for once!" I laugh at him and he flicks me in the ear "God dammit Beck! Do you want me to swerve off the road and kill us both?" I yell at him as I rub my ear, he just sits there laughing at me and I roll my eyes deciding not to take it any further.

We pull up outside of Jonathan's and I finally find a parking space, there must be a shit load of people inside. Me and Beck reach the front door, I think about knocking but you wouldn't be able to hear it over the music so I attempt to open the door and surprisingly it's unlocked. We step inside and our vision is invaded by an overload of teenagers who are doing a numerous amount of things such as making out, drinking alcohol, chatting and dancing.

The lighting is green which I like because it makes everyone look like witches and it amuses me. Me and Beck make our way through the sea of teenagers, everyone is in the basement according to Beck so that's where we head.

Once we finally get to the basement we spot everyone sat on a black corner sofa and we make our way over to them, I sit down next to Vega who's wearing leather short shorts and a red tank top, she looks good. "Hey" everyone says as they greet me and Beck, "Sup" Beck says and I just wave, Everyone begins to make conversation about various things except for one person, I look at Vega and I notice that she's on her own "Hey Vega, where's your boyfriend?" I question curiously, they're mostly inseparable "He's upstairs talking to some friends from his old school" she says in a bored tone, does she not wanna talk to me? Ouch. I look down and notice she has a drink, "So what are you drinking?" I say awkwardly, god this is so unlike me why am I even trying. "Coke" She says in a distant tone, alright this is starting to piss me off she's always happy and cheery.

"Alright Vega, are you on your period or something?" I say bluntly, she widens her eyes for a brief second and turns to face me "Jade do you always have to be so blunt?" I scoff at her, she's joking right? "Do you have to be such a fucking prude all the time Vega?" I snapped at her, she scowls at me and sinks back into her seat and I feel a pang of guilt in my chest.

"But seriously, what's got your panties in a twist?" I ask, she looks down at the floor for a second and sighs "I've just been confused about some things lately" she mumbles, I could barely hear her over the music but what would she have to be confused about? "You know if you wanna work out why you're confused you should probably get drunk with me" I joke but I'm partially being serious, even though that's the worst advice ever but she's so uptight and it drives me crazy.

"I don't really drink but thanks for the offer" she looks around the room totally avoiding my gaze, eurgh "I'm not taking no for an answer Vega" I shoot back so I pick up my bag and pull out a bottle of vodka hat I took from my dads little mini bar "Jade no" she objects by raising her hand "Just give it a try Vega, if you don't like it then you can always stop" I say suggestively with a raised eyebrow, she tightly closes her eyes and sighs "Fine" she groans.

I smile as I pour a considerable amount of vodka into her coke, she looks at me then down to the drink and slowly brings it to her mouth taking slow sips; I smirk at her "See, not so bad is it Vega?" I say smugly as I take a drink from the bottle of vodka, she shrugs and takes another sip. And it goes on like this for awhile, we make small talk, and she finally loosens up when she finishes her drink "Can I drink some more of your vodka?" she questions shyly and it's kinda cute. "What happened to 'I don't drink Jade'" I tease laughing to myself, she pouts at me; fuck I wish she wouldn't do that so I hand her the bottle and observe her as she takes a few gulps,

she hands it back to me and I raise my eyebrows at her but she just shrugs at me wearing a smile. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn to see that it's just Beck "Hey Jade, were gonna go skin up you coming?" he asks cooly, I smile to myself "Did you even have to ask?" I say to him, he laughs and stands up; I turn to Vega who's been watching our exchange "Uh, well yeah later Vega" I stand up but I feel a hand on my wrist, what the fuck? I turn and shoot her a glare "Can I come with you?" She asks actually it sounds like she's begging "If you want..." I say sounding slightly unsure, she gets up and we all make our way to the top floor.

We make it to the room which has a nice red lighting, a desk with a computer and a bookshelf; this must be a study room or something. I look down and see that Tori has been holding onto my wrist the whole time and I had no idea why, maybe she's just a touchy feely drunk, but I'm not complaining.

Me and Vega sit on the floor whilst Beck and Andre roll the joints "Are you gonna try this Vega?" I ask her, she looks over at the boys then back to me "Maybe just one hit" she says quietly, I smirk at her and she flicks my forehead "Ow! What is it flick jade in the head today or something?" I scowl at her and take and a deep breath rubbing my head for the third time today, she's just drunk, try not to lose your temper with her "Alright here we go ladies" Andre says smugly as he sits down next to me, Beck sits next to Tori and passes me a joint.

I put it in my mouth and fish out the lighter that's in my jacket pocket, I light it and take a heavy hit savouring the feeling of the smoke hitting my lungs. "Lets do puff puff pass alright?" Beck instructs as he lights up his joint. I take one more heavy hit before looking at Tori who is currently staring at me in awe,

I motion the joint towards her and she takes it with a shaky hand, oh Jesus. "You sure you wanna do this Tori? You don't have to if you don't want to" I say to her in a serious tone "No I wanna do it" she says almost too quickly, hm. "Alright but don't take such a heavy hit or you could go under" I warn, she nods at me and takes a hit, but she barely breathes out any smoke "Vega what did I just say" I say irritated, I hate it when people don't listen to me, maybe that's why she annoys me a lot.

She rolls her eyes and takes a other hit but it isn't as heavy so I just nod at her in approval; the second joint comes to me and I take 2 more heavy hits, Jesus I can feel it now. I pass it to Vega and she looks high as fuck "Uh Tori are you sure you wanna do that?" I ask smirking at how dopey she looks, she starts giggling and takes one more huge hit, I arch my eyebrows and shake my head "Oh my god Tori" Andre says as he watches her lie down on the carpet.

The other joint comes to me and I take one more huge hit, that's enough for me. "They're both yours, me and Vega are done now" I tell the guys, they laugh for no reason which makes me smile but its just probably the weed. I lie on the ground next to Vega, I look at her and it just looks like she's just in a deep trance but I can't help but stare, her eyes look so dark that they're reflecting the red lighting of the room, her lips looked extra full tonight but that's probably because of the red lipstick she's wearing, my eyes trail down to her chest and I can see the black lacy bra that she's wearing and a chill travels down my spine, because she's lying on the ground her best top has rode up which has put her hipbones on show and her black lacy underwear to match the bra, suddenly I feel envious.

Envious of Jonathan because he gets to see more than just her matching underwear and delicate looking hipbones. I feel an metallic taste in my mouth and I realise that I've been biting my lip the entire time, I look up at her to see that she's now propped up on her elbows looking at me with a cocky smirk, fuck.

"And what are you looking at Jade?" She says in a husky tone, ah that was hot. "Just at how high you are" I say smoothly, sounds pretty believable. "Sure, because that sounded believable" she laughs to herself, I roll my eyes at her and look around the room to find that it's just me and Vega now, I didn't even realise that Beck and Andre had left; they probably got dry mouth.

"Jade?" I hear Vega ask quietly "Hm?" I respond as I play with the zipper on my jacket that's suddenly become really interesting "Do you hate me?" She says sadly, I look at her to see her staring at me with sad eyes "No Vega, I don't hate you I thought we were over this, you're tolerable" I smirk at the last part, she has a small smile on her face now "Good because I like you" she says all dreamily and it confuses me, like me as in friend? I mentally scold myself obviously friend you idiot she has a boyfriend.

I just smile at her and she bites her lip, which makes me picture her in just her lacy underwear biting her lip so I tightly shut my eyes "You shouldn't do that" I motion to her lips and she slowly releases the bite, not helping Tori. "Why?" She questions curiously as she eyes me "It probably drives some people crazy" I mumble slowly, more like drives me crazy; she just lets out small laugh. The room remains silent and all you can hear is the music pulsating from the floor below us and a few loud laughs probably from people outside, now it's my turn to ask a question "Vega?" I stretch out, she looks at me with an arched eyebrow "Yeah?" she responds "You said you were confused earlier, well what about?" I ask her carefully not wanting to make her feel pressured or anything but it looks like its too late because she instantly looks upset and tears have already filled her eyes, dammit Jade.

"Hey it's okay we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to" I tell her in a soft voice and she lets out a deep sigh and wipes her eyes, fuck I made her cry which has made me feel guilty. I barely like people let alone comforting them so I just scoot closer to her and hesitantly wrap my arms around her waist, she snakes her arms around my neck tightly and leans into the crook of my neck. Is this how you comfort people? I hope I'm doing it right I've never really seen comforting before.

I nuzzle her head with mine and I can smell her scent, she smells like vanilla and strawberries so I smile to myself; typical Vega. She removes her head from my neck and looks me in the eyes then down at my lips and begins to lean in, oh my god. Our noses brush and I can feel her hot breath on my mouth, my heart is practically beating out of my chest and it makes me wonder if she can hear it, I think this weed is laced because this can't be real life.

She leans in a little more and our lips graze but then we hear the door being opened and we break away from each other at a supernatural speed. Jonathan stands in the doorway with a drunk looking smile "Hey, Andre said you were up here" he motions to Tori, who has turned just as pale as me "Here I am..." She squeaks out her breathing uneven, get it together Tori Jesus. "Come on babe, I want you to meet some of my old friends. They've been dying to meet my beautiful girlfriend" he says proudly and with that Tori manages to climb with to her feet and she practically runs out the room.

The door slams shut and I fall on my back, the word girlfriend repeating itself in my head over and over; then it clicks in my head, I almost kissed Jonathan's girlfriend, wait no I almost kissed Tori Vega. What the fuck.

**yup, there will be another chapter but let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**To the person who gave me a bad review I understand that everyone's entitled to their own opinion but there's no need to be so rude about it anyways enjoy chapter 2**

I sat in my bedroom at my desk playing sims 3 on the laptop, I was currently removing the doors from a room I had trapped 3 sims in, I find if fun to watch them struggle; don't act like you've never done it. It's been a week since the incident with Tori and she's been avoiding me like I'm the plague, she won't even look at me and I don't normally try in situations like this unless it means something to me, which means yes I've come to the realisation that I kinda like her.

It's weird to when I think about it but I've had plenty of near kisses in my life and I've never felt like that about them. I lean back in my chair as I think about it for the hundredth time, I felt like I was on fire and my heart was in my mouth.

I wasn't in control and most of the time I usually am but what gets me most about the whole thing is that she's the one who initiated the kiss and I intend to find out why. Suddenly my door swung open and my mother was stood in the doorway in her casual business wear, she was probably on her way to work,

"Jade why aren't you at school?" she questioned as she squinted her eyes at me and I sighed at her question, why aren't I in school? I don't know actually it was just one of those days where you can't really be bothered with life. "I feel sick" I lied as I looked her in the eyes to make myself seem more believable, she rolled her eyes at me clearly seeing right through my act.

"Jade, me and your father don't pay for you to go to that fancy school just for you to say you're sick then sit on your laptop all day" she nagged at me as she stepped further into my room, "What are you doing on there anyway?" she leaned next to me and looked at the screen which was currently showing a sim peeing herself whilst all the others pointed and laughed, the sight made me smile.

"Alright no." my mother said bluntly as she slammed the screen down, I looked at her to protest but she raised a finger at me, I hate it when people do that. "Get to school" she said slowly and somewhat threatening, I sighed not in the mood to argue with her "Fine" I mumbled as I got up and brushed past my mother who was wearing a triumphant smile.

After a purposely slow shower I got dressed and drove to school as slow as possible hoping that I'd get there at lunch, I really can't be bothered having Vega ignore me today; ignorance is the worst thing and it really grates me, especially when it's coming from somebody that I kinda like.

I shook my head as I parked my car and walked through the doorways of school, there was only 10 minutes of the lesson left so I might as well hide it out in the girls bathroom. I walked inside and went over to the mirror checking my appearance, I looked good today; I was about to pull out my phone when I heard a muffled cry come from one of the stalls, eurgh is this gonna lead to more comforting?

I stood there wondering if I should even bother but another cry was heard and I slowly walked towards the stall and I tapped the door, suddenly the crying stopped "Hello?" I said curiously as I leaned an ear against the door "Go away" a muffled voice replied, I rolled my eyes "As tempting as that sounds I can't, I'm hiding in here just like you" I shot back sarcastically, there was no response and my patience was running short.

I looked at the ground contemplating if I should peek under the door but bathroom floors are gross so that's a no, I stepped backwards thinking of a way to find out who was crying when a phone started ringing out of nowhere, she will be loved by Maroon 5 started playing and I instantly knew who it was. I tapped the door once more "Vega open the god damn door I know it's you" I said bluntly, might as well attempt conversation with her now.

There was still no response, I let out a frustrated growl and took a few steps back; I can't believe I'm about say this "Tori, please open the door" I said in a worried tone, hopefully that will make her see sense. I heard a sigh and the door unlocked, I walked over to the stall and let myself in to find her sat on the toilet with a red face and puffy eyes, I closed the door and looked her up and down

"So are you gonna tell me what's the matter with you or am I gonna have go beat it out of you" I joked attempting to get rid of the awkwardness but that didn't work because she started crying again and I felt this weird pang in my chest, this can't be good.

"Hey no please don't cry" I said awkwardly as I walked towards her and wiped the tears that were sliding down her face, she looked me in the eyes and began to cry even more which caused another pang in my chest, I motioned her off the toilet and took her place and then pointed at my lap, she wasted no time and complied; I wrapped my arms around her waist and she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Tori what's the matter? Please tell me" I said quietly as she collected herself, she remained silent for a few more seconds and then she tensed up, suddenly escaping from my hold; she fell back against the door and began shaking her head "No" she coldly whispered, I furrowed my eyebrows at her "What?" I asked, this is weird "No Jade, don't touch me. Don't you realise what we did?" she said sound somewhat disgusted, wow I guess we're talking about this now okay.

"I was just trying to be nice for once by comforting you but whatever" I said irritated, alright maybe I was trying I change the subject but I really don't wanna talk about this now. "And the comforting lead to you almost kissing me!" She said as she moved closer to me, now getting louder and somewhat braver, I smirked at her but then frowned,

"What did you just say?" I questioned coldly, she took a step back her confidence quickly fading "I said that you almost kissed me Jade" she mumbled, is she kidding me? I could practically feel the anger building up inside me "I'm sorry, why don't you speak up Vega?" I spat her as I stood up shooting her a dangerous glare, she remained silent and looked towards the floor,

"I almost kissed you? Is that a joke? You and I know what exactly happened that night because we've both been thinking about it" I said the last part bluntly and she shut her eyes tightly "You know that I don't take bullshit from anyone Tori, so what made you think I was gonna take it from you?" I shouted at her as I clenched my fists, I can't believe she tried to pin this on me.

"I have a boyfriend Jade, I almost kissed someone else, I can't do this" she said in a pained tone, I squinted my eyes at her "Do what Tori? where exactly did you think this was gonna go?" I asked her, she's confused me now. "I-I" she stuttered out, I shrugged at her waiting for a response but then the bell went and she quickly unlocked the door fleeing from the bathroom leaving me on my own, I should of stayed at home.

I eventually left the girls bathroom after attempting to figure out what happened and headed to lunch, I immediately spotted my so called friends after I got my food and walked over to them, taking a seat next to Beck, thankfully Tori wasn't here. "Hey" everyone greeted as they ate their food "Sup" I replied bluntly,

I began to eat my food when Cat spoke up "Are you coming to Andre's show tonight Jade?" she asked in a hopeful tone, I thought about it for a second "Sure" I said, she squealed with excitement and dug a few gummy bears out of her bra, offering them to me "Uh, no thanks Cat" I smiled at her hoping she'd get the message.

She pouted and Robbie took one from her shooting her a kind smile, I rolled my eyes at the both of them; I was bored of their routine, "The show is at Nozus and it starts at 8" Andre informed as he squirted ketchup on his burger, I nodded at him as I chewed my burrito "Hey where's Tori?" Beck asked, I frozen at the mention of her name but I'd been dying to for someone to ask that question but why does Beck care?

I squinted my eyes at him; alright no cool it with the jealously Jade, she's not even your girlfriend. The word girlfriend caused a weird feeling to stir up in the pit of my stomach "She went home just before lunch, she felt sick or something" Robbie explained as he poked Cat, probably for another gummy bear. I finished off my food just as the bell went and headed to my next class with Beck, we had creative writing together.

Besides script writing it was one of my favourite classes. After creative writing the day went by quickly and I was back home in no time but I wasn't greeted by anyone. My dad is currently in Japan on a business trip and my mother is working a night shift at the office tonight, I was grateful for being left alone as I wasn't in the mood to be bothered by anyone.

I went straight upstairs to my bedroom where I collapsed onto my king sized bed, I pulled out my phone and went onto the slap typing in a particular girls name. Her most recent update was just the word eurgh and she was feeling confused, was she confused about me just as much as I was about her?

I exited the app and rolled over on my side to get some sleep. I woke up at around 7:30, I quickly hopped in the shower and changed into some fresh clothes. I sat by desk when I felt my phone vibrate and I felt my heart skip a beat, but it was just a text from Beck asking me if I could pick him up. I replied telling him yes and I looked myself over once more in the mirror and left my house.

In no time I was outside Beck's trailer again beeping my horn, my mind began to drift as I thought about random things; would Tori be there tonight? suddenly my car door slammed shut and Beck was beside me "Alright, lets go" he smiled at me and I started up the engine "Did you remember to brush your teeth?" he said sarcastically, I turned to him and punched him in the arm "Never speak of it!" I shouted at him as I cruised towards Nozus,

he rolled his eyes and smiled as he fiddled with the radio flicking through a numerous amount of artist such as James Blake, The drums and Metronomy "Jesus Jade why is everything on here so depressing" he complained as he continued pressing the buttons but he finally stopped on the song High for this by the weeknd "Finally, something good" he joked, I rolled my eyes at him but smiled when Abel started singing.

"So, do you know if Tori's going to be at the show tonight?" I asked attempting to sound like I didn't care "Uh, I don't think so Jonathan told me that she isn't feeling so good" he said casually, relief washed over me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Why?" he questioned in a curious tone as he scrolled through his phone,

I started to panic internally "Uh, no reason I thought she'd be there because she's close to Andre" I lied, he hummed in response and we pulled up outside of Nozus. We walked inside the restaurant and found the gang quickly, me and Beck greeted everyone and suddenly Andre was on the stage introducing himself, just in time.

So far he had sung 4 original songs that were mostly about love, parties and being successful, he was just about to start his fifth when my phone vibrated; I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and looked down to see that I had received a text from Tori, I opened it and it read Can you come over? my stomach twisted at the message as I looked around at everybody cheering for Andre.

How can I leave without looking like a gank? I sighed and sunk into my seat as I wondering if I should stay or go.

**Yup there it is, chapter 3 will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres Chapter 3 enjoy**

I was currently driving to Tori's house, yeah can you believe it? I ditched everyone from her, giving them some lame excuse about my mom grounding me because I tried to cut school but they bought it. The only reason I'm going is because I just want things to be normal again and I guess I would like it if she stopped avoiding me, eurgh.

I pulled up outside of her house and got out f the car, I noticed that her parents car was gone along with Trina's which must mean she's home alone, my mind was filled with dirty scenarios; wow you can practically smell the sexual frustration on me. I approached Vega's doorway and knocked heavily on the door; my heart began to instantly race, why was I so nervous?

I began to look at my nails when the door was pulled open to reveal a beautiful looking Tori who was wearing a pair of sweats and a somewhat tight vest top but I don't blame her as we were currently in the middle of the hottest heatwave ever. After not so subtly eye fucking her body I looked up at her and smirked "Hey" I said simply as I watched her internally squirm under my gaze.

"Hi..." she dragged out as she looked down at the ground, talk about awkward. "So are you gonna invite me in?" I questioned with an arched eyebrow, she quickly stepped back into the house and motioned for me to come in. I walked inside and headed straight to the couch, I noticed there was a bowl of popcorn and a drink of something, she must of been watching a movie.

I sat down and pursed my lips, I looked up to see Tori nibbling on the bottom lip and I involuntary ran my tongue over my lip "So, are you gonna talk or chew your lip all night?" I said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes and made her way over to the opposite side of the couch "Okay..." she mumbled, I squinted my eyes at her as she stumbled over some words,

"Christ, you want to talk about what happened in the bathroom right?" I said bluntly, she nodded at me "It's just that, I really want to be friends with you Jade but" I sat up straight and scooted closer to her "You have a boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes as I said it, jealously flooded through me "Yeah and we nearly kissed" she said in a pained tone,

I furrowed my eyebrows at her feeling slightly angry "Tori, why do you care that we nearly kissed?" I asked skipping straight to the point, she widened her eyes "I don't its just" I cut her off by raising a hand and scooted even closer; "So why are you making such a fuss?" I said with a smirk "Oh, I'm sorry that I'm making a fuss about almost cheating on my boyfriend" she said angrily, finally she's showing some sort of emotion.

"Look, it didn't mean anything so why don't we just put this behind us and carry on as we were" I offered as I observed her, she looked hurt for a second but quickly covered it up "Alright" she said quietly as she fiddled with her hands, I felt kind of guilty for avoiding the subject but it's obvious that its still way too sensitive for us to even talk about it.

It was silent again but not the good kind, I let out a heavy sigh "Were you watching a movie before I came?" I asked as I motioned towards the bowl of popcorn, "I was just about to watch paranormal activity 4" she said with a small smile, I arched my eyebrow at her; I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of shocked "You like these paranormal films?" I said in an unsure tone,

she shrugged her shoulders and reaches for some popcorn "No, not really but Andre keeps bugging me about this film so I thought I'd check it out" she explained as she began eating popcorn, I smiled slightly "Well hit play" I ordered as I took my jacket off and sunk further into the couch, she pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

It was hard to pay attention as the start of these movies are always so boring so I decided to see what Vega was doing, her eyes were glued to the screen as she subconsciously chewed on her popcorn; I smirked, she looked cute. Eventually something had finally started to happen, it wasn't too scary for me but the same couldn't be said for Tori as she held her hand over her eyes, occasionally peeking out through her fingers.

"Don't go in there" I heard Tori whisper, the main characters best friend was currently looking for something in a dark bedroom, we all knew what was next. Suddenly I felt a body glued to my own, I looked to see that Tori was hiding behind my shoulder and squeezing my arm in some sort of death grip but I savoured the pain.

"Come on Vega, it's not even that scary" I said with a laugh, she removed her head from my shoulder and looked up at me "Says you who watches horror movies all the time, I don't think you're scared of anything" she whispered, I smirked at her and leaned in a little "Why are you whispering? We're not at the movies" I whispered to mock her, she squinted her eyes at me and I looked down at her lips that she was currently biting, I felt a chill travel down my spine.

I looked back at her eyes to see that she was looking at my lips but she soon looked back into my eyes with her mouth slightly open, it was like the movie was suddenly on mute and the only thing that you could hear was our breathing, that was heavy all of a sudden. I was just about to lean in when there was a loud blood chilling scream, I sat back quickly and looked towards the TV.

The girl had just discovered her friend dead in her bedroom, I smiled at her reaction. Awhile later the movie finished and I stood up "Well, it's been nice Vega, I hope we can carry on like this" I spoke as I put my jacket back on, she stood up and looked at the time on her phone "Yeah but I'm not letting you go home Jade" she began.

I looked at her funny, does she think she can tell me what to do? I accepted the challenge "Uh Vega you should know that you can't tell me what to do" I smirked as I walked towards her front door, she beat me to it and stood against it "Jade, it's late and if anything happens to you it'll be my fault" she said seriously, I rolled my eyes at her and stepped closer "Please move" I asked attempting to be nice, it took a lot.

She crossed her arms and shook her head at me, I let out an annoyed sigh "What do you want?" I whined hoping she'd give in "For you to stay the night" she spoke casually, I looked her in the eye and raised a pierced eyebrow at her "Once again, please move" I said bluntly, she shook her head and I let out an angry growl.

I grabbed her wrist attempting to move her out of the way but she held onto my arm using that famous death grip of hers "God dammit Tori" I yelled as I let her drag me up the stairs. We reached her bedroom and I looked around, it looked the same as last time; purple walls which I rolled my eyes at, dark grey carpet, desk with the laptop in the corner, a bookshelf on the other side of the room, flat screen TV hung on the wall and her double bed with the nightstand.

"I'm still sleeping in the bed" she mentioned, "Well I guess that makes two of us" I replied smugly, I took my jacket off and turned to face her "Do you have any shorts I can borrow?" I asked, she walked over to her wardrobe, opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of black shorts, she threw them at me with a smirk "There you go" she said happily, I slid out of my dress which left me in my bra and underwear and put on the shorts, it was way too hot for a t shirt.

I turned around to see that Tori was already under the sheets, I made my way over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Tori moved around and got more comfortable "Goodnight Jade" I heard her say "Sweet dreams Vega" I said as I felt myself falling info a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly and realised that I wasn't in my bed but then last nights events came rushing into my head, I attempted to get up but stopped when I realised that someone was holding onto me.

I looked down to see that Tori had her arm draped across my upper abdominal with her face buried into my neck and our legs were tangled together. I let out a slow breath when I became aware of how close we were and I'm just in my bra and shorts, plus it's also hot as hell in here so I'm kinda sweaty.

It's like we had some passion filled night; I rolled my eyes at myself, I wish. I ran my finger across her arm, her skin is so soft. I smiled at how weird this was, yesterday we were avoiding each other and now we're in her bed cuddling with each other, I felt her nuzzle in to my neck some more and I felt her hot breath tickle my skin, I groaned at the feeling but also because of how hot it is in the room and she's practically giving me all her body heat.

"Jade?" I heard a sleepy voice say "That's me" I replied with a smirk, she slid her hand lower down my stomach and sat up "Sorry, I should of warned you that I like to cuddle" she said sounding a little embarrassed. "No, it's fine it was kind of...nice?" I said awkwardly, did I really just say that? I heard her giggle and I involuntary smiled at the sound.

I got up out of bed and stretched, I looked at Tori to see that her eyes were glued to my tone stomach, I couldn't help but smirk; the urge to tease her was almost unbearable but I resisted "So, do you wanna stay for breakfast?" she asked as she made her bed "Thanks but no thanks, my mothers probably pissed at me for not coming home last night" I explained, I picked up my dress and slid into it then took off the shorts "Ah okay" she replied quietly,

I walked over to her and held out the shorts to her, she took them and looked up at me "But thanks for letting me stay the night Vega" I said genuinely, she smiled with mischievousness glowing in her eyes "Give me a squeeze before you go" she teased, I rolled my eyes at her and she held her arms out, I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and in return she wrapped hers around my neck.

I nuzzled into her neck and enjoyed the feeling of holding her, eurgh this is like some sort of sappy romance movie. I let her go and gave her one last wave before I left her bedroom and made my way to my car.

The next day I was stood at my locker putting some books that I didn't need in there, "Hey Jade!" I heard a bubbly voice say, Cat. I shut my locker to see her stood there with a huge smile "Hey Cat" I greeted as I looked her up and down, she looked extra energetic today "Have you been eating sour patch kids again Cat?" I questioned with an arched eyebrow "Two packets" she said at the speed of lightening, Jesus Christ.

Just then Beck strolled over to us "Hey ladies" he said cooly, I nodded at him and Cat said hi about 5 times which caused him to look at me with a hint of concern "She's ate 2 packs of sour patch candies" I said in a bored tone as I looked around the corridors,

as if right on queue Tori strolled through the entrance looking beautiful, she wore a pair of blue jeans with black boots and a white vest top with a brown leather jacket, the smile I was wearing soon faltered when I noticed that she was holding hands with Jonathan.

"Jade?!" Beck shouted as he waved a hand in front of my face, I slapped his hand away "What!" I snapped, I crossed my arms and looked at him "I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes have you even been listening?" He asked sounding annoyed, I let out a sigh "No" I said I a bored tone, just before he could respond the bell went and I raves off towards sikowitzs lesson.

When I entered the room we weren't sat in out normal seats, there were only 2 sears per place and he had reserved places for us, God knows what he has planned this time. I sat down with my arms crossed and stared into space thinking about random things when somebody sat next to me.

I looked up to see that it was Vega "Hey" she greeted happily, I just nodded in respond. Not long after Sikowitz himself came bounding into the room and took his usual place at the front of the class room "Hello class" he shouted earning a bunch of mixed responses, most of them sounding tired.

"So I have an assignment for you, it's worth 40% of your final grade on acting development" he explained whilst be walking around the room with a smile "The person you're sitting next to will be your partner for the next week" he stated as be room a seat on the stage, I widened my eyes at what he had just said.

"Do you mean partner as in relationship or assignment?" I heard Robbie ask, I looked up waiting for his response "Both" Sikowitz replied like it was no big deal, I heard a numerous amount of gasps from the class along with some whispers "But were all paired with people who are the same sex as us" I heard Andre shout sounding confused as anything,

I looked around the room and noticed that he was right, Robbie was with Beck with made me smirk, Andre was with Jonathan and Cat was with some

girl named Amber, good for Cat I guess, Amber's pretty hot.

I looked to my left to see that Tori looked pale, I smiled but then realised why she had turned pale, we were paired together. "Exactly! I've paired you with members the same sex because I'm testing your acting skills, pushing your limits and I'm also opening your minds" Sikowitz explained, "But I can't I'm already dating somebody" I heard Tori say, I rolled my eyes feeling slightly hurt, whatever.

"I don't care, you don't have to take part but that's 40% of your grade gone which guarantees you a fail" he explained with a smile,it's like he's doing this in purpose or something. The class reminded silent for a good 5 minutes until Cat made the first move with Amber by holding her hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek, everybody watched waiting to see what would happen next.

"You should follow in Cat's footsteps because right now it seems like she's going to be the only one getting a grade" Sikowitz smirked as he took a sip from his coconut that came out of nowhere. Soon enough everyone begun talking to their 'partner', everyone except me.

I looked to Tori who was looking at the ground chewing her bottom lip once again, I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. I extended out my hand and looked at her "Just hold my hand Vega" I ordered bluntly.

**Chapter 4 will be up soon, feel free to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy yo**

Well the rest of the class was pretty weird and awkward, I just sat there holding Tori's hand and listened to Sikowitz as he talked more about the assignment. He told us that we had to act like a couple at all times by doing couple stuff and that if we didn't he would know about it, which doesn't surprise me in the slightest.

The bell eventually went and everybody hurried out of the room with their 'partner', I rolled my eyes at the word. I strolled down the hallway hand in hand with Vega, we haven't said a single word to each other, you could practically cut the awkwardness with my scissors.

"Can we not be awkward about this?" I said to her, I felt her hand go tense so I looked at her to see that she was chewing her bottom lip. We reached my locker and I let go of her hand but she didn't even notice, I went ahead and put some things in my locker but I slammed it shut to get her attention.

"Tori!" I yelled at her and she suddenly looked at me like I was crazy. "Look lets just ride this out alright, it'll be fine" I reassured her, she began to nod slowly "Alright I guess" she said with shrug. "So, how about you come over to my place tonight?" I asked trying not to sound hopeful.

She looked at me with a smirk on her face and prodded my in the chest "You just wanna hang out with me" she teased putting empathy on the you, I raised an eyebrow at her "If that's what you tell yourself to get to sleep at night then sure" I replied sarcastically, I leaned against the locker and looked at her, she was wearing a small smile.

"Nope, you just enjoy my company" she accusingly said, I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something but the bell went. "Meet me in the parking lot after school" I say to her whilst watching everyone scurry off to their next lesson.

"Whatever you say" she said smugly as she adjusted her bag. I suddenly felt awkward as I remembered what couples would usually do when they were going to different lessons. As I snapped out of my realisation I looked up to see her staring at me, she probably remembered too. I let out a groan and extended my arms, she smiled and made her way towards me ; I wrapped my arms around her waist and we embraced each other, she smells like strawberries today and I can't help but close my eyes but before things get awkward again I detach myself from her and take a step back.

"Catch you later Vega" I say cockily, she playfully rolled her eyes and I made my way to my next lesson. After my second lesson the day went by pretty quick, break and lunch was much more interesting this time around. Beck and Robbie sat next to each other, Beck with his arm slung around Robbie's shoulder. Andre and Jonathan just sat extra close to each other, like there was no personal space what so ever. Now Cat and Amber was the most fun to watch, Cat was sat in Amber's lap with her arms snaked around her neck whilst Amber had her arms wrapped around her waist, Cat would occasionally lean in and whisper something in her ear which would cause Amber to smirk, touché to them.

It's a shame the same couldn't be said for me and Vega, we just awkwardly sat next to each other making small talk. A part of me wondered if it was because we nearly kissed or if it was because her boyfriend was sat across from us, or maybe it was both.

But enough of all that, now I'm stood in the parking lot against the hood of my mustang waiting for her, I look up and see her making her way over. I open the door and hop into the car and not long after she joins me.

"Hey" she greets with a smile, I nod at her with a smirk and start up the engine. As I pull out of the parking lot she instantly starts playing with the stereo going through all of my personal playlists, finally stopping on secrets by Maroon 5. I sway a little to the beat as I speed down the road and I notice that she's doing the same.

"So what's the plan once we get to your place?" She asks as she stares out of the window, I look at her for a second and then back to road. "I don't know, you're my guest you decide" I say over the music.

To be honest I really just couldn't be bothered thinking about what to do. "I guess I'll be checking out your movie collection then" she shrugs and I smirk.

"I don't think you'd be able to handle all the fucked up shit I watch" I say in an informative tone. She turns to face me "I don't think you understand that I'm not a priss" she mocks, I arch an eyebrow at her, what was that supposed to mean?.

"Hm, no offence, wait no yeah take offence. You're a huge priss Tori" I tease as I approach my house. I hear her scoff at me and I smile feeling satisfied with myself.

I pull up in my drive way next to my mothers car, "Alright lets go" I say to Vega as I exit the car. We walk towards the front door and I try to enter as quietly as possible so I don't have to introduce Tori to my mother but obviously God hates me as much as I hate aloe Vera because my mother is just coming down the stairs as we enter.

"Hello Jade" she greets happily, it makes me cringe. "Mother" I say in a bored tone as I usher Tori into the house. My moms eyes go straight over to Tori and I prepare for the questions she's about to ask.

"Who's this?" she asks curiously as she smiles at Tori. How the hell do I introduce her? I mean who is Tori to me, oh yeah this is Tori my girlfriend for the week or this is Tori the girl who I'm extremely mixed up about. "Uh, this is Tori" I say casually as I point to her.

"Don't point Jade that's rude" she criticises and I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying anything. "Hey" Tori says as she extends a hand which my mother doesn't hesitate to shake, "You're a very beautiful young lady" my mother compliments, I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Thank you" Tori says turning all shy, I shake my head slightly "Well yeah we're go-" but I'm cut off by my mother asking another question. "So is she you're girlfriend Jade? Because if she is please do keep the door op-" I cut her off quickly by waving my arms around "Mom!" I shout and she shrugs her shoulders at me like this isn't awkward.

"She's my girlfriend for the week and were going upstairs to watch movies okay bye" I say at a fast pace, I look at Tori who is blushing like crazy. I grab her hand and drag her up the stairs before my mother can say anymore embarrassing things.

We reach my room quickly and I slam my door to let my mother know that I'm pissed at her. Tori takes off her shoes and sits down on my bed Indian style. "You're mom seems nice" she says with a smile, I look up at her and squint my eyes. "Never speak of it" I say in a cold tone but it doesn't stop her from smiling, it only grows.

"But how can you be so mean if you're moms so nice?" She asks with genuine curiosity, I take off my shoes and sit next to her on the bed. "I'm more like my father when it comes to personality" I shrug, she makes a hm sound and falls back on to the bed.

I fall back and lie next to her, if this was somebody I was actually dating we would probably be making out by now but I get confused when it comes to kissing Tori. "What are you thinking about?" she asks, I smirk.

"I'm thinking about how if I was actually with someone I was dating for real, we'd be making out right now" I explain like its the most casual thing in the world but I leave out the last part because that would lead to a discussion and I hate those things, especially with her.

I hear her take a hard swallow "Then it's a shame were not dating" she says in what I think is a flirty tone, is she flirting with me? I'm taken back by her comment and she sits up suddenly like she just realised what she said.

"So where are all you're weird movies?" she questions, obviously attempting to change the subject. "The shelf over there" I motion to the shelf that's near the TV and she heads in that direction.

After a couple of minutes of silence and her searching for movies she finally puts one on and joins me back on the bed, we crawl to the top of the bed and sit against the headboard "What did you pick?" I ask as I wait for the movie to start.

"Wolf creek, I remember Trina being petrified when she first watched it" she said as she tucks her knees to her chest. This is a pretty intense movie, she'll probably pee herself "I noticed that you had the human centipede 2 explicit, isn't that movie illegal in some counties?" she says warily, I smile and nod "Yeah, even the explicit version is shown in black and white" I bragged as I smiled proudly.

"The fact that you sound so proud of that doesn't even surprise me" she casually said, I smiled and looked at the screen just as the movie started.

About half an hour went by and Tori was already freaking out using one of my pillows as a shield, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. "Told you you're a priss Vega" I said in a sing song way, she slapped my arm and told me to shut up.

Things were getting tense in the movie now as the girls were trying to escape this Australian guys ranch, me and Tori both watched in suspense. Things were dead silent and I loved this part of the movie but then the silence was cut off by the sound of Tori's phone making a duck noise and she screamed.

I started cracking up at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. She picked up her phone and read the text message. "Cat just asked me if we want to go bowling with everyone" she said, eurgh bowling annoys me.

"Who's everyone?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, she thinks for a second. "Probably the usual but Amber's probably gonna be there" she said with a shrug, I let out a frustrated groan. "But I hate bowling" I whined, she got up off the bed and looked at me with a playful smile, this can't be good.

"Too bad because we're going" she grinned, I sighed and flipped my legs off the bed. "Whatever" I grunted as we both began to put out shoes back on. We made our way downstairs and thankfully we didn't bump into my mother again.

Soon enough we were at the bowling alley with our friends, even outside of school everybody was acting like a couple. We were all sat at the seats that were near the alley getting ready to play the game. "Alright, so it's 'couples' versus 'couples'" Andre explained and he stood up and went to pick up a ball.

"Don't embarrass us Andre" Jonathan teased, "Y'all bout to get your butts beaten" Andre said cockily with a smirk, he positioned himself and rolled the ball down the alley earning a strike and a cheer from everyone besides me.

A while later it was Amber's turn, she grabbed a ball and bowled it. She knocked all of them down except for three and on her second try she wiped them all out.

"Yay!" Cat screamed excitedly, she ran up to Amber wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. "Wow..." I mumbled to myself quietly, I looked to see Tori watching in awe and I smirked. Most of the boys were either trying to look somewhere else or they were doing the same as Tori.

They eventually broke the kiss and went back to their seats; now it was Beck's turn as he went up to bowl I turned to Tori. "You can bowl right?" I asked seriously, she looked at me and awkwardly smiled. "I didn't know this was going to be a competitive game, I thought it would be for fun" she explained as she fiddled with the fingers.

"Still not answering my question Vega" I said bluntly, she let out a sigh and looked at me. "Alright I'm not a bowling pro, bite me" she let out, I raised an eyebrow at her. "If you don't put on your bowling hat then I will bite you, I hate to lose" I explained in a hushed tone.

"Tori you're up!" Beck said as he sat back down next to Robbie, I shot her a look before she made her way over to the alley. She picked up the ball and positioned herself, she sung it back and forth, she went on like that doing it over and over.

"Dude bowl the ball" I shouted to her, everyone was laughing and she snapped her head around. "Do you want us to lose?" she asked me, I rolled my eyes at her. "What did I just say to you about give minutes ago Vega?" I asked exasperatedly, she squinted her eyes at me for a second.

"Then don't interrupt me and let me get in my zone" she nagged, I smirked and leaned further into my seat preparing for her to fail.

She eventually rolled the ball down the alley. "Just a little to the right!" she shouted at the ball, I was literally face palming. The ball didn't listen to her and went straight into the gutter which earned a laugh from everyone, but I groaned.

"I still have another try!" she said defensively. The machine refreshed the pins and Tori was back to her 'getting in the zone' technique, fuck this.

I got out of my seat and walked towards her, she turned around and noticed me. "Jade, it's my tu-" I cut her off by raising my finger. "I'm not here for that, I'm here to teach you how to bowl" I explained, she looked at me in a confused way.

I turned her around and put my hands on her lower back, pushing her closer to the arrows of the alley. No wonder she was failing, she was so far away from them. I stood so close behind her that there was no space between our bodies. I placed my left hand on her waist and held it tightly, my right hand was on hers and I leaned in close to her ear.

"Look at the centre arrow" I said in a husky voice, I heard her swallow heavenly and she made some sort of noise to tell me that she was. "Bring your arm back slowly" I instructed ever so slowly, my hand followed hers as she slowly brought back her arm. "Now focus on the arrow and swing your arm slowly" I whispered, my lips grazing her ear as I did.

My hand followed hers as she bowled the ball down the alley and we watched it roll down smoothly, my hand still on her waist. All the pins went down and the word strike flashed on the screen above us, Tori slowly turned around with an obvious blush on her face.

"T-thanks" she stuttered out nervously and I smirked in return, I spun around on my heel and we walked back to our seats. Everyone cheered for us and Tori thanked them but I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time.

I looked over to Amber who was looking at me with a knowing smirk, what does she know?. I looked away and crossed my arms defensively.

After an agonisingly slow hour went by, the bowling match was over. Beck and Robbie came last, then it was Andre and Jonathan, then me and Tori. Cat and Amber were like some sort of pro bowlers it was weird, I was annoyed at first but I got over it.

We to the beach, it was pitch black and we were the only ones there but it was a nice, nice until Cat suggested that we all go for a night time swim. So now I'm sat here with Vega watching everybody play fight in the water.

"This is stupid" I said through gritted teeth, she laughed at me. "Cheer up negative Nancy" she playfully teased, I gave her a look. "So now that we're alone, lets get to know each other" she suggested, I groaned.

"Come on don't be like that" she pouted and I sighed. "Alright, fine. My birthday is on the 26th of July, I hate aloe vega and when boys bite their lip when they dance. I love rabbits and scissors, my dad is rarely home and I think he's cheating on my mom. I'm possessive and I get jealous really bad" I told her, she raised her eyebrows and remained silent for a few seconds.

"Tell me some more about you're dad" she smiled weakly and looked me in the eyes. I let out an annoyed sigh, "He's just an asshole, he's hardly home because he's on these business trips and my mom found lipst-" I was cut off by a familiar voice.

Jonathan came bounding over in just his underwear, he was soaking wet. "Can I have my girlfriend back for a while please? he joked, but he earned nothing but a scowl from me and a nervous laugh from Tori.

"What do you want?" Tori asked in a cheery tone but it sounded a little off to me. His eyes lit up and he smirked "To get you wet" he said casually, I felt sick. "That's not really appr-" he cut Tori off and picked up up, somebody should really teach him some manners.

He carried her bridal style and ran towards the water with her. She let out a playful scream as he dropped her in the water and she got up and splashed him with a huge smile on her face. I felt jealousy and rage surge through me, why did he have to come over here and take her away?

I watched as they had their little play fight, the smile on her face was beautiful though, I wish I could make her smile like that. I shook my head and looked back up at them to see that they were kissing, I clenched my fists and stood up; screw this, I'm going home.

I walked over to the beaches car park and unlocked my car, climbing inside. I gripped the steering while tightly and let out a frustrated sigh, why did I have to feel this way? I don't understand. Stupid Sikowitz paring us together, now I have to be around her even more. She technically cheated on me, I scoffed at how ridiculous I was being. We're not even together, I just need turn off the emotions and everything will be okay.

But we nearly kissed twice and today at the bowling alley and the time she told me she liked me...but she was under influence, what did she even mean? And what she said to me today...I let out a frustrated growl and started up my engine.

I need to _figure_ her out.

Next chapter should be up soon woo


End file.
